In the confectionery and chewing gum arts, continual efforts are directed toward producing ever-more appealing candy and chewing gum products to promote marketability. Traditional approaches aimed at increasing product appeal have included product reformulations as well as product repackaging. Such modifications, however, entail major undertakings that require great expenditures of time, money, and effort. Product reformulations, for example, require funding for research and development, highly skilled research personnel, and long periods of time for product testing. Product repackaging requires design creativity, as well as time and effort to re-tool complicated packaging equipment.
A need therefore exists for a simple, quick, and cost-effective apparatus and method, readily adaptable to high speed and large-scale processing equipment that may enhance conventional confectionery and chewing gum products to increase product appeal. A need further exists for marketing and advertising techniques that introduce comestible products into new market segments and thereby increase consumer awareness of comestible products.